Miharu Kuroda
*'Theme Song:' His Eye is on the Sparrow by Lauryn Hill Miharu Kuroda is the adoptive mother of Shunsatsu, sister of Airi Midorikawa, and a former Chunin of Iwagakure. Background There is minimal information of Miharu's childhood. However, it is known that she had grown up living with her sister Airi. The two, at first, shared a close relationship with one another. However, when Airi gained the habit of alcohol addiction, Miharu regarded her disapproval to her. As Airi's drinking habits continued, the relationship between her and Miharu started to dwindle. It was when Airi began sending her kids to distant foster homes that it had disappeared completely. Before Airi's remaining son Shunsatsu could be sent to the same fate as his brothers and sisters, Miharu intervened, offering to adopt the infant. But she once again encoutered resistance by Airi, and eventually the two settled their matter in court, with Miharu paying 200 dollars for Shinobu. After that, the two sisters never saw each other again. Although she was poor, she was determined to give Shunsatsu a good life. Along with raising him, she also taught him skills and techniques of the shinobi, in order to help him defend himself. Soon, she encouraged him to begin his career as a shinobi in the academy, which he was reluctant to accept. But, after basic training, she became happy to see that he was one of the top students of his class, showing himself to be a genius in his own right. At the age of 55, she, along with several other villagers, were the victims of raider attacks by neighboring bandits. Due to this, she was forced to live indoors, rarely going outside. She showed a great deal of anger at the Tsuchikage for not assisting them, but also believed she was too helpless to do anything to take matters into her own hands. After Shunsatsu gathers up a group of ninja under his command, drives the bandits off, and is ultimately deemed a traitor by the Tsuchikage, her anger against him grew even more. Eventually, her son returned to Iwagakure, accompanied by his fellow missing-nin. Due to them being under disguises, she didn't recognize them until Shinobu revealed himself to her to warn her about his impending coup d'etat. At first, she reacts with shock and angry disapproval, but after Shunsatsu reassured her that his intentions were not hostile, she silently encouraged his actions, and took pride in him after he successfully forced the Tsuchikage from power. Personality Initially, she comes off to people as grouchy and impolite. She is constantly complaining about her old age, which commonly irritates her son. The two often get into arguments, and their most common one is about religion; Shunsatsu is an atheist, while Miharu is a Christian. Nevertheless, the two share a close relationship with one another, providing each other with a fair amount of emotional support when needed. She is capable of showing a friendly, albeit seemingly offensive side to people as well, although only to her closest friends and companions. Trivia *So far, Miharu is the only parent that has not been killed when their offspring was at a young age. Category:Chunin Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female